


5 Times Wally Proposed and the 1 Time Dick Said Yes

by Graysonsginger



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, brief not explicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times fic<br/>Wally just wants to marry Dick and live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Wally Proposed and the 1 Time Dick Said Yes

“Dick?” Wally whispered as he and his boyfriend crouched in the trees waiting for Kaldur to give them the all-clear.

“Yeah?” Dick whispered back though his eyes never turned from the binoculars he was using the survey the area. In the middle of a mission probably wasn’t the best place to ask this, but Wally had always been the one with the penchant for dumb ideas. 

“Will you marry me?”

Dick turned towards Wally this time. A tiny frown formed on Dick’s quiet face and Wally’s heart stopped for a whole second. Slipping his hand into Wally’s and interlacing their fingers, Dick shook his head minutely.

“No.”

“Is it ‘cuz you’re sixteen?” Wally asked with a small laugh.

Dick sighed dramatically, but a smile was spreading on his face now, “And because you’re eighteen. And because you’re starting college in a few months. And because you’re moving halfway across the country.” Dick leaned over to kiss Wally’s cheek, “And because a million other things you know already.”

Wally pulled Dick’s lips to his. It was just a quick, chaste kiss, but it felt like a promise.

...

Dick rushed into the hospital, out of breath and his sunglasses askew. His hair was tangled, and his entire body was shaking. Dick ran straight passed the nurse and narrowly dodged an elderly surgeon who was talking with an orderly. Ditching the elevator all together, Dick climbed the stairs two at a time at first and then finally just leaping up from railing to railing until he swung himself onto the fourth floor landing and sprinted to the room at the end of the hall.

Dick skidded into the room looking frantic. Wally just smiled dopily and waved at his boyfriend of three years.

“Hey Dick! Wasn’t expecting you here so-”

Dick tackled his boyfriend, hugging him, kissing all over his face and shoulders and hair. He would’ve stayed like that forever if Wally hadn’t let out a pained groan and muttered “ow” under his breath.

“Sorry! Sorry.” Dick scrambled off his boyfriend. Now that he was calming down a bit more, he took in the sight of the bruised and battered speedster. A bruise swelled the right side of his cheek and his torso was wrapped in bandages with scrapes visible around his arms and shoulders. Despite the injuries, the ginger teenager grinned like he’d just got an early freaking birthday present.

“What are you smiling about? You could’ve gotten yourself killed! My god, when Bruce texted me about you I thought - I skipped a final to Zeta over here.”

Wally’s grin spread even wider, “But I’m alive!”

“That’s not the point, Wally!” Dick shouted, running a hand through his hair and glaring at his idiot boyfriend who even after being yelled at still had the most ridiculously ecstatic smile on his face. “What are you smiling about?” Dick demanded in the tone of voice that clearly indicated he was a few seconds away from slapping that grin right off his freckled face.

“Will you marry me?”

Dick’s entire world froze for a moment before his shoulders sagged and he slumped into an uncomfortable, plastic hospital chair. “God, Wally how many sedatives did they give you?”

Wally just laughed for a little bit too long before asking, “Is that a no?”

“Yes.”

“Is that a yes or a yes to the no?”

“Wally!”

“pfft hahaha. Alright, alright… is it because you had to skip your final?”

Dick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “No it’s because you’re an idiot.” His petulant pout reminded Wally of Dick’s thirteen-year-old self, so in control and experienced yet utterly immature and in-over-his-head. Wally laughed and kept laughing even after his stitches started hurting again.

…

 

Mix one night where the entire team meets up at the cave and no missions, added with training ending early plus Roy stopping by with alcohol, and you get a mad, drunken evening. Drunken evenings and superpowered teens don’t usually result in good things (and granted the cave needed a whole lot of cleaning the next morning,) but this time around things stayed relatively in hand.

That was until M’gann had the brilliant idea to play truth or dare.

So they gathered in a circle in the middle of the training room, laughing and drinking. First Dick dared Artemis to shoot an arrow with her feet, which after much mocking from Roy, prompted Artemis to dare him the same except do it while in a handstand. Roy then dared Kaldur to make out with him. They didn’t stop making out.

Eventually, after Robin got dared to do a double back handspring onto Conner shoulders, and M’gann got dared to impersonate Batman it came to Wally. He chose truth.

M’gann asked through drunken giggle fits, “Hahaheehee um. Are you going to move in with Robin after you graduate? heeheehee.” It was only extremely disturbing to hear M’gann’s giggled come out of Batman’s face.

“I’d live with him right now if he’d let me!” Wally replied seriously

“You go to school in California! Bludhaven’s on the East Coast!” Dick reasoned, rolling his eyes like they’d had the argument a hundred times before (they had actually).

“uugh. Truth or dare, Dick?” Wally’s eyes sparked with excitement.

“Dare,”

“I dare you to let me move in with you!”

“No.”

Wally pouted and let out a high pitched whine, “But we said if you choose dare, you have to do it! You can’t refuse.”

“Well, I you know what I change my mind. I pick truth.”

“Fine. Will you marry me?”

No one was really surprised when Wally asked that. It was the third time this evening alone that he’d proposed to Dick. They were all beyond used to Wally’s romantic shenanigans.

“No.” Dick replied firmly.

“Is it because I’m drunk off my ass on magic tequila?” Wally asked, only barely slurring his words.

Dick rolled his eyes, “It’s because you went on a full hour rant about how its impossible for tequila to be magic and how magic can’t just ‘poof’ someone drunk.”

Wally groaned, “I knew I shouldn’t have done that.”

“And because you cheated at strip poker earlier.”

“Fair enough, but that was totally worth it.”

…

 

It was towards the end of Dick’s senior year. He started his lonely walk home (Artemis, Bette, and Barbara had all graduated already). Upon seeing Gotham Academy’s front gate, however, he stopped dead. Balloons in varying shades of blue and yellow floated above it in an arch. And underneath stood no other than Wally West standing in an too-loose tux (that was probably Barry’s) and holding a giant bouquet of deep red roses.

“Dick!” Wally called, and every single Gotham Academy student turned from the dorky idiot at the front gate to the already too-famous for his liking Dick Grayson.

Trying with all his might to stop from blushing, and hiding his face behind his hand, Dick hastily moved forward and gripped his boyfriend’s arm.

Wally smiled and pushed the roses towards his beloved boyfriend.

“Wally what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m asking you to prom.”

Dick breathed a sigh of relief. At first, he’d feared this was another of Wally’s ridiculous proposals.

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Wally! I’ll go to prom with you!”

“Woohooo!” Wally punched the air with his fist before dipping Dick and kissing him right in front of everyone. The students even started applauding. How did this become Dick’s life?

That weekend, Alfred helped Dick perfect his hair and tie his tie just so before Wally showed up. When Wally walked in, yet another bouquet in his hands he almost started crying at the sight of Dick coming down the stairs in a midnight blue, three button suit with black pinstripes, a silver tie, and a black dress shirt - he had a black vest with silver buttons underneath. His pants were perfectly tailored, hugging his ass and legs gloriously. Dick had even styled his hair differently, sweeping it to the side in a way reminiscent of his usual, messy Nightwing look.

Wally dropped to one knee the second Dick reached the bottom of the stairs. He kissed Dick’s hand almost reverently and held out the flowers, “Will you marry me?”

“No.” Dick laughed, taking the flowers and handing them to Alfred to make sure they got into a vase.

“Is it because you’re way too good looking for me?” Wally asked with a smirk.

Dick took in the speedster’s windswept ginger hair and paint-splatter-like freckles and tight-fitting white dress shirt with yellow tie and red suspenders underneath a well-tailored pitch black blazer. Dick shook his head, “Definitely not.” He replied before firmly kissing any of Wally’s doubts away.

…

 

“Nnnn. Wally.” Dick begged, reaching back to grab at the pillows behind him, desperate for something to hold onto. His other hand clutched Wally’s shoulder as the speedster vibrated desperately.

“Dick. Dick. Dick.” Wally gasped in his ear, his voice hoarse and his breathing heavy.

Dick spread his legs wider still and whimpered. “Wally, I’m- Oh! Wally! Ohhhh.”

Wally’s hips stuttered and he hissed and moaned as he fell apart, shaking like he was trying to vibrate right through their bed.

Dick brushed Wally’s sweaty bangs from his face as they relaxed into Dick’s bed.

“Mmmm.” Wally rubbed his face against Dick’s chest, “Will you marry me?”

“hm. No.” Dick sighed still running his fingers through Wally’s hair.

“...I love you.” Was all Wally responded with.

“I love you too.” Dick replied dreamily.

…

 

Dick sobbed in front of Wally’s memorial at the Watch Tower. He hadn’t showered or even changed shirts for a week, and he hadn’t shaved for even longer than that. The team knew to give Dick space during these moments - or perhaps they left him alone because it was just too heart-wrenching to see their friend broken like that. It had been bad enough when Jason died, but at least Wally had been there with his smile and hugs and horrible chemistry puns for comfort. Now Dick didn’t have anyone as the team tried to move on and forget. But how could Dick ever forget the man he’d loved for five years of his life?

He regretted a lot of things in his life. He regretted not stopping Zucco, not being able to save his parents, letting Jason go on that mission, lying to his teammates, getting Wally back in the mask, but most of all, he regretted not marrying Wally. He would’ve married him a thousand times over by now if he’d known this was their fate: Wally simply disappearing in midair, leaving Dick with not even a corpse to say goodbye to. Leaving Dick to always hunt and search because he’d seen so many impossible things turn possible before. Because there was a sliver of doubt. Because, as Jaime had told him, the scarab specifically didn’t say “die”.

“Wally.” Dick choked back a sob before yelling at the hologram glowing transparent and ghost-like before him. “I’ll marry you okay? If you just come back! Come back to me and I’ll marry you! You can plan everything from the color scheme to the food! I swear, Wally I’ll marry you right here if you just come back… come back! Please? Please. Please… please.” Dick shook, struggled as his heart collapsed in on itself. He struggled to breath as his lungs clenched and the tears continued to roll down his soaked face.

“Dick!” Wally’s voice resounded in Dick’s ears and at first he thought he’d finally gone and snapped, but then a red gloved hand was yanking his shoulder, and Wally’s face was right there - freckles and green eyes and windswepts ginger hair and all.

“W-Wally!” Dick was sure he’d absolutely lost it, but he didn’t care if this was a dream or a spell or anything else. He just pulled his beloved speedster into the tightest hug as a sob racked through him. He cried into Wally’s shoulder as Wally returned the embrace.

“Will you marry me, Dick?” Wally whispered softly, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair soothingly.

“Yes.” Dick answered in between deep, gasping breaths. “Goddammit, yes.”

“Is it because I died?” Wally whispered, his voice trembled with happiness and though his heart felt torn to pieces at the sight of Dick so broken, a grin broke out on his face.

“It’s because you're alive” Dick let out a high-pitched, mad laugh. His wet, blue eyes, swollen and ringed in red from crying, searched Wally’s face, took him in, staring like he was afraid the man would disappear again. Dick kissed Wally’s cheek, his nose, his forehead, his lips, his neck, his shoulders, and anywhere else on Wally that he could reach without withdrawing from their tight embrace. “And because you came back. And because I love you. And because I planned on marrying you since that first time you proposed to me, when you were just eighteen and not even out of high school.” Dick leaned in to kiss Wally’s lips, tongue swooping across his lips and into his mouth. He closed his eyes and pinned Wally to him as their lips moved gently against the others’. When the separated Dick kissed Wally on the cheek, “And because a million other things you know already.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
